Red roses and black blood
by Sin-N-Kill
Summary: kagomes life is getting pretty messed up with almost all the hot demons in the fuedal era falling for her. read for full summarry cause it explains more


Disclaimer: i do not own any of the inuyasha characters okay!

* * *

Rain fell softly against the cloud grey stone and sent an echoe through the damp cave. There were three people huddled around A dying fire; all looking very glum and famished. One of the three people was Shippo. A small fox demon with orangish hair, jade eyes, and a warm smile. Just recently that smile has faded just like everyone else who had once become twisted and sulied by the evil web of the sacred shikon jewel. Another figure was miroku. Miroku was currently asleep on kagomes maroon sleeping bag with his staff laying beside him. Kagome was a little ways away from the fire, looking very sad and tired. Her eyes were red from crying and her sleeves soaked from trying to wipe away the salty tears. Kagome sat with her knees pulled up to her chin and a thin blanket wrapped around her small frame.  
"Inuyasha...why?" Kagome choked out through her endless tears. kagome pondered the name and sobbed some more.  
"I don't understand."

* * *

Flashback

The air was thick and moist with rain and thunder as kagome walked through inuyasha's forrest. Her shoes were soaked with water as well as her school uniform which was basically see-through when wet, but she didnt care. kagome had awoken that morning to get up and pack her stuff so she could return to the fuedal era about noon that day. After she was ready to go she went to the well house to see a note on some paper that was adressed to her. It said ; Kagome, meet me in the inuyasha forrest when you come back. I'll be by the sacred tree, inuyasha. That was why she was walking through the forrest instead of heading for kaede's house where it was more than likely dryer. Smiling to herself, kagome gazed up thoughtfully at the sacred tree, where she first met inuyasha. "kagome," inuyasha called as he and kikyo stepped out from behind the sacred tree. " I'm glad you made it here all right"  
"You didn't tell me she was coming too," Kikyo said with hatred in her cold voice. Looking at kagome with her partially see-through shirt she snorted in disgust while clinging to inuyasha's kimono sleeve. Inuyasha oddly pulled his kimono away from her and took a few stepps back.  
" Don't tell me that you choose_ that_ little brat over me?! " Kikyou snapped watching inuyasha with those hard eyes of hers. "What about the promise you made me or was it another one of your shallow lies."

Kagome gazed at inuyasha with A questioning look as she watched him nod to the nearest tree. Silently sango stepped out from behind that certain tree and took inuyasha's clawed hand.

"I'm sorry kagome...kikyo, but i don't love neither of you." Inuyasha replied as he wrapped both arms around sango and kissed her lightly on her blushing face. "I guess you can't stop love when it's_true_." Kagome nor kikyo could beleive what they had just witnessed, Inuyasha and sango kissing! Kagome's heart burned with sadness and despair while kikyo's with anger. All this time inuyasha had said he and sango were going to get firewood while they might have been _doing_ something else.

"Kagome," But sangos words were cut of by kagome sobbing on the wet ground.

"How could you sango!" kagome cried in between massive sobs that echoed around the forrest. "I thought you were my friend so why did you have to betray me?"

"Kagome i'm really sorry," sango replied as she too began to cry.

"Cut the bullshit sango you know as well as I do that you did this regardless of my feelings..sango you are the worst friend anyone could have and I hope that your life is as miserable as mine." kagome managed to snarl with anger and pure hatred in her steady voice. kagome was not one to cuss like a drunken sailor but she did to her former best friend in this situation. Inuyasha held sango in his arms while she screamed histerically into his chest. Giving kagome one last look he pulled sango deeper into the forrest where they then became a sillouet.

"That was a very nice choice of words to say to your former friend kagome," kikyo stated while pacing around the crying kagome. " Now that inuyasha has chosen neither of us we no longer have to compete for his love"  
"But, I am nor your enemy or friend so we shall meet again at another time...And you may possibly have the chance to help me destroy that lying excuse for a dog."

Kikyo then stalked off into the forrest,the same dirrection as inuyasha and sango. kagome was left alone. She then decided after what seemed like hours to get up and head in the dirrection of kaedes village where she would then have to tell shippo and miroku the sad news.

End Flachback

* * *

Kaogme sat in the darkening cave replaying that awfull event that had happened nearly a week ago in her troubled mind. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts she didnt't even notice miroku hovering over her.

"Lady kagome you need to rest more than any of us," Miroku whispered causing her to jump. He merely smiled.  
"Come on, you can sleep with me."

normally kagome would have slapped him for having perverted itentions but this time she didn't. Instead she allowed him to embrace her and sleep next to her. kaogme pulled shippo in between them and pulled the blankets up to her chin. Shippo snorted a little in his sleep but never woke, instead he clutched to kagomes shirt like a frightened child. She smiled. Looking at miroku she realized he had already fallen to sleep. Kagome decided it wasn't that bad to sleep and she too disapeared into the black nothingness of her blank dreams.

* * *

A/N: this is the beggining of the story kinda just informing you of the group and their traggic split i promise the other chapters wont be so boring okay give me reviews and no flames k 


End file.
